onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Coliseu Corrida
A Corrida Coliseu é um Coliseu de propriedade da família Donquixote que está localizado no Dressrosa Historia Este local é normalmente usado para lutas de hospedagem e competições. Vinte anos atrás, Kyros era um lutador ativo e ganhou três mil lutas antes de desaparecer. Dez anos atrás, antes de Doflamingo se tornou rei, as batalhas Coliseu não eram até a morte. Em algum momento, Diamante se tornou o curador respeitado e amado do edifício, ganhando assim o título, "Herói do Coliseu". Dressrosa Arc Quando os Chapéu de Palha pousou em Dressrosa , uma competição sobre a Mera Mera no Mi realizada pelo Donquixote piratas estava prestes a começar . Gladiadores da Família Donquixote , vários países , facções , e tripulações piratas , incluindo Luffy, para um total de 556 participantes , entrou para concorrer ao prêmio.Bellamy entrou no torneio não para a fruta , mas era ofereceu uma chance de subir na hierarquia dentro dos piratas Donquixote se ele ganhou. Jesus Burgess, sob o pseudônimo Mr. Store, ganhou do Bloco A batalha real , enquanto Bartolomeo ganhou Bloco B do . Luffy conseguiu ganhar Bloco C , no entanto , durante a batalha , seu pseudônimo como "Lucy" começou a desmoronar , como Chinjao , Cavendish, Bartolomeo , Bellamy, Jean Ango , Diamante e até Burgess tudo descoberto. frame|left|Os gladiadores derrotados presos.Devido ao extenso dano infligido para a arena de Elizabello II Rei Punch and Luffy Gomu Gomu no Thor Elephant Gun (este último que dividiu todo o anel em dois), jogo do bloco D' s foi adiada por 15 minutos, para reparação. Fora do Coliseu, o vice-almirante da Bastilha e um batalhão de fuzileiros estavam esperando os perdedores para sair, para que pude ssem prender todos os criminosos. No entanto, para sua confusão, nem um único concorrente de Blocos A e B saiu, apesar de um período de tempo ter passado.Como se vê, todos os perdedores (além Bellamy, sendo um membro Donquixote piratas), que foram supostamente tomadas em de atenção médica foram, na verdade, jogado em um poço profundo no subsolo, ao lado de brinquedos. Traçado O Coliseu conta com um palco redondo cercado por água, com quatro passarelas cardeais que levam ao palco. Existem três níveis de assentos para o público em todo o Coliseu. Em uma das extremidades cardeais é de três monitores para anúncios e apresentação dos participantes.Fora da arena, mas ainda no edifício, há uma pequena área do pavilhão, que tem banheiros e uma barraca vendendo tanto lembranças ou concessões. frame|Dentro do coliseu. Debaixo do Coliseu é a fábrica de produção de Sorriso, onde Manshelly e centenas de outros anões também são forçados a trabalhar.Além disso, quem for pego se rebelando contra a Família Donquixote foi colocado dentro de prisões sob o Coliseu, e foi dada a condição de que qualquer lutador que ganha 1.000 partidas ganha sua liberdade - mais fácil dizer do que fazer, como a maioria mal durou 100 -. e qualquer tentativa de fuga resultaria em todas as suas execuções. Regras Como regra estabelecidas pela Família Donquixote, a polícia e os fuzileiros navais igualmente não pode entrar no Coliseu, mesmo se um criminoso é claramente dentro de suas paredes, tornando a sua autoridade nula e sem efeito, desde que o criminoso em questão tem pelo menos um pé dentro. Qualquer um que violar esta lei serão considerados criminosos si. O torneio Corrida Coliseu é dividido em várias rodadas. Round 1: Battle Royale Há várias restrições para os que concorrem no royale batalha. Em primeiro lugar, as únicas armas não permitidas são armas de fogo. Em segundo lugar, há um limite para o quanto armadura cada participante pode usar. De acordo com Cavendish, a razão para esta restrição é porque os espectadores esperam testemunhar sangue. Outra regulamentação é que a cooperação na arena é permitido. No entanto, eles são altamente detestava a tal ponto que alguns espectadores vêem como lutar sujo, e como tal não são incentivadas. Cair na água circundante significa desqualificação por anel para fora, mas isso não significa que os combatentes em questão são seguros, como a água contém pouco peixe de combate. Pessoal O Coliseu é gerenciado por uma equipe de gladiadores com temas e pelos brinquedos do lado de fora. Eles são ensinados a manter a ordem dentro do estabelecimento, e não têm tolerância para travessuras. Por causa disso, são concedidos o poder de desqualificar qualquer participante indisciplinados como entenderem. Os locutores devem permanecer imparcial, a fim de transmitir informações corretamente. No entanto, sempre populares (ou impopulares) participantes fazer algum avanço, os locutores, ao menos Gatz, não pode deixar de ser tendenciosa, seja de uma forma positiva (torcendo por Hack), ou negativo (desprezando Bartolomeo). Categoria:Arco Dressrosa Categoria:Locais de Dressrosa Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais da Grand Line